Carlisle POV
by Purple Fire Dragon
Summary: Carlisle & Bella's Private Conversation in Carlisle POV


**Carlisle's POV-(Carlisle & Bella's Private Conversation)**

"Ok Bella we are away from listening ears what is that you want to discuss with me privately."

"Well Carlisle, as you already know Edward and I made love for the first time yesterday." She said embarrassingly as she blushes three shades of red.

Oh dear she must feel really embarrassed. She should know that she can always come to me for advice and I would try and make her feel less embarrassed. Living as a vampire I have gotten over everything that once made me blush or at least I don't blush anymore. Can never hide anything from Jasper

"Why yes I do. Do you want to discuss this as me being a concern father or me being a doctor?"

As a concern father I would say that both of them took a big risk in making love especially since Edward was a virgin vampire and may not have been prepared for the powerful sensations or how to handle them properly. He could really have done some serious damage. Glad that didn't happen though. As a doctor, I don't think it is possible for vampires to reproduce but anything is possible I suppose since she is human and your body isn't frozen like it is for female vampires. I also am concerned about the possible traces of venom in her body. She was a virgin so there had to have been some blood.

She again blushed but I chose to not comment on it.

"Well how about what I have to discuss you decided whether a doctor hat or father's hat is needed."

"Ok"

"This is really difficult for me because I am not quite sure how to begin because this is just so confusing to me, but at the same time I am excited, if that makes any sense."

She really shouldn't feel uncomfortable, but I suppose it is one thing to be the doctor and another thing when you are the father of the boy you're dating.

"Ok take your time we have all day if you need too. I was due back to the hospital in about three hours but If you need more time I can always call and state that I will be a few minutes late because I am discussing matters with a patient."

I hope she understand that I am not trying to make her guilty that I have someplace to go. I was only trying to make it clear that I am there for you and would be willing to make some changes to my schedule if she needs more time to discuss things.

"Ok. Thanks"

"You welcome, I am always there for my family when they need me. If you need a place to start why don't you start from the beginning or where ever you feel comfortable starting."

Bella took a deep breath before she began. "I will begin by telling you about the morning after. Edward had gone down stairs to start breakfast for me. When I was getting out of bed I was excepting to be sore and bruised, but the weird part was that I wasn't. I might have been sore right after and I could have sworn I had a few bruises that were going to form but then nothing in the morning."

Can't be sure but it sounds to me as if her body is changing or healing itself. Could it be as a result of venom or something else? Whatever the case may be I need more information to formulate any theories.

"Ok go on."

"Well when I got up to go to the shower, normally I find myself tripping over my own feet several times before I even make it to the bathroom, but that didn't happen. In fact it felt as if I wasn't clumsy anymore. It felt really strange."

That is true her medical records indicate that she is quite clumsy but I wonder what is causing her to feel less clumsy. The feeling strange part concerns me.

"Define the feeling of not being clumsy anymore."

"Well it is almost like I was graceful."

Could she be slowly turning into a vampire? Never heard of that but I just have to ask if she thinks it could be Edward venom that somehow leaked into her system. If it has then I will have to monitor her to make sure that her vital organs don't stop working properly before the final change takes place. I don't want to worry her about that.

"Do you think some of Edward's venom got into your blood stream while you were making love?"

"No Edward was concerned about that too, but wouldn't I be experiencing mild pain or something. Isn't the venom act as some sort of poison to the human body because I feel no pain?"

When did she discuss the venom issue with Edward? If he was concerned why did he let things go so far? I will have to discuss this with him later.

"Well that's true in a sense, but you might not feel pain right away if there were only traces of venom."

"I don't think that is the case, but I suppose since you put it that way it is possible."

"Let's assume that isn't the case for right now. What other things have you noticed to be different?"

"Well let's see, while I was in the shower I heard Edward talking to himself or rather I thought he was talking to himself. It turns out that he was actually thinking and I heard his thoughts. I then somehow accidentally answered him not realizing that we were not actually talking. When I heard through his thoughts that he didn't speak out loud but thought it instead, we decided to test the theory. Well I found out that we could communicate through thought."

Oh that was what happened when she spoke out loud tonight. I thought that was very strange and it reminded me of how Edward use to answer my own questions when he first became a vampire. I wonder if it is just his mind or could she read everyone else's and if she can project to anyone. This is fascinating but I am concerned why that is happening to her, she isn't even a vampire.

"Carlisle, yes that is what you observed happening tonight when I answered Edward out loud. I am glad you are fascinated."

I guess she can read minds that started me a bit.

I froze for a second and then recovered. "So you can read my mind. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much or you for that matter."

_I wonder if she could project her thoughts to others, or is it just Edward since he as the ability to read minds. ~Carlisle_

_Hey Carlisle not sure if you can hear me, but if you can then yes I can project my thoughts to others. I was bombarded by the thoughts of your family during our initial meeting, but that didn't bother me. ~Bella_

_Whoa I guess she can project her thoughts to others because I heard everything she just said. I am glad that we didn't overwhelm her with our thoughts I know it sometimes bother's Edward which is why we try to block our minds in order to give us some privacy or help him out. ~Carlisle_

_I guess that is an easy way to communicate especially if you don't want others to overhear." ~Bella_

_Indeed it is. Not sure if it would block out Edward though, but that would be interesting to test that out sometime, but with Edward's knowledge that you are testing that theory out so he doesn't get angry if it doesn't work. ~Carlisle_

_I suppose you are right. I know he gets frustrated that he can't read my mind. He would be equally frustrated if he couldn't read yours during a conversation. ~Bella_

_If it did work he would now understand how the rest of us feel when he is either answering questions that were asked through our minds out loud or would feel like a normal vampire like the rest of us do. Oh look at the time. I wonder if she wants me to call my office to let them know I will be a few minutes late. ~Carlisle_

"It's getting late and I am sure you would like to get back to Edward soon. But if there is anything else you would like to discuss let me know. I think we should monitor your conditions just to make sure that you are ok and not in any risk of dying or injury."

"For now that is all that I wanted to discuss. I also wanted to say that not only can I read minds and project it seems as though I can also detect emotions. I haven't experimented to see if I can manipulate them though. I found that out as soon as I hugged Jasper."

Interesting I wonder if she is somewhat a sponge I would have to discuss this with _Eleazar the next time we visit him or speak with him.__Could she have abilities that are manifesting before she turns into a vampire? If that were the case we would have to keep her away from the Voultri._

"Carlisle who is the Eleazar, what is the Voultri and what do you mean by sponge? I was also heard Esme thinking about mating and bonding. What does those terms mean?"

"I forgot you can read minds. Anyway Eleazar is a good friend of mine, he is sort of family. He use to be Volturi guard but was able to leave he now lives in Alaska with the Denali clan, our extended family. His gift is the ability to read whether or not someone has their own special ability and can detect if a human would possess a gift if he or she would become a vampire. He once told me that a sponge copies the power of others but those that they take the power from still possesses said power. The Volturi are what you call a ruling family. They rule our kind."

"oh, what does that have to do with keeping me away from them"

"well vampires have rules. One of the rules is that humans cannot learn about us otherwise they would either be killed or turned. One of the Volturi leaders, Aro-who just happens to be a good friend of mine, unfortunately has sort of a fetish of collecting gifts. Not any gifts but he loves collecting vampires that have powerful gifts so that he can use them as guards. You see he has been after Edward and Alice for years but they keep refusing which is a good thing. They are afraid of Jasper, but they wouldn't mind obtaining him as a guard either."

"Oh I see if I am a sponge then I would probably be sought after. Why are they afraid of Jasper?"

"We won't let anything happen to you so don't worry. I will have jasper tell you his story some time. He didn't start out like the rest of us did to this life."

"Oh. Ok, I will ask Jasper then about his vampire beginnings. Hey I don't think you answered one of my questions thought. What does mate and Bonding mean?"

"Oh that's right. Forgive me. Vampires Mate for life. I guess you could refer to it as finding our soul mates. We marry sometimes but when find our soul mate we have an immediate connection and cannot live without the other. It's like a pull and sometimes we feel an electrical current that flows through us when we touch. I am sure you have already experience this even as a human. It might not be as pronounce as it is if you were a vampire. Well bonding occurs when you consummate your relationship. It makes the mate connect virtually unbreakable. If your mate is your true mate then nothing, not even someone that possesses a gift to break bonds can break this type of bond. I believe that you have that type of bond with Edward, just as Esme and I, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose does."

"Thanks for that information. And I do feel the electrical current whenever me and Edward touch and now that I think about it I feel a pull, I can't imagine being without him. Anyway we should probably head back."

The ride back was quiet and I couldn't wait to see Esme again before I head off to work.


End file.
